The Clans go to Tokyo Disneyland
by Dawnshine
Summary: Firestar and the other clan leaders decided to bring all of the clans to the Tokyo Disneyland. Starclan uses magic to send them to places in seconds...R&R!  *NEW UPDATE!*  Now updates every 1-2 week s
1. Chapter 1: ThunderClan Strikes

**Chapter one: ThunderClan strikes**

**Dawnshine: Greystripe, please say the disclaimer.**

**Greystripe: Say disclaimer… Say what?**

**Dawnshine: Just say 'Dawnshine does not own warriors'. I'm busy!**

**Greystripe: Boo! You said it! Trick's successful!**

**Dawnshine: *sigh* **

**Spottedleaf: Hij, saw Gayfeather?**

**Ravenpaw: Hey, you should say, 'Hi, did you saw **_**Jayfeather**_**?'**

**Dawnshine: Nerd.**

**Graystripe: Nerd x2**

**Spottedleaf: Nerdy x3**

**Dawnshine: OK!START THIS CHAPTER NOW! *Calmed down* Hope ya like it!**

Leafpool POV

*Sighs* Today Firestar had said this… He said we gonna go to the Tokyo Disneyland. It started with a meeting… *****sighs again* I thought he gonna tell the clan that I shall no longer be the Medicine cat anymore but instead…

The past

Firestar had jumped onto the highstone and mewed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highstone for a clan meeting."

When the cats gathered, he said, "We're going on a vacation with all the clans to…can anyone guess where?"

The noise started. "The Universal Studios!" Firestar shook his head. "Australia!" "No, it's the Theme Park!" "DUH! It's the…"

Finally, some cat shouted, " Give us a clue!"

"Ok…It's in Tokyo." Firestar said mysteriously.

"The Effile Tower!" "Duh, that's not in Tokyo." "The… Disneyland!"

"BINGO!" Firestar shouted. " It's The Tokyo Disneyland!"

Jayfeather POV

StarClan…I need to help take the traveling herbs! How annoying! That stupid brother of mine kept saying 'DISNEYLAND! DISNEYLAND! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!….'

Can't we go to the Escape Theme Park? I hate the stupid sound in the clan.

Briarlight POV

Aw… I think hiding in the lake might be a good idea to hide from the 'Eeeeees' and 'Ooooos' from them. Byeeeee.

Mousefur POV

Jayfeather! Leafpool! Get me some poppy seeds! I can't sleep!

**Aw… Do you think this is a good ending? R&R. Enjoy! PS. I have mistakes…..**

**Spottedleaf: You can review by pressing the 'Review this story' button below. It's 'pressable'.**

**Graystripe: It's pressable? I donno.**

**Spottedleaf: That's because you are stupid!**

**Greystripe was about to say something but he sees a shadowy figure beside him.**

**Garfield: Hi~.**

**Graystripe: Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!**

**Bluestar: *Saw Garfield and looked surprised*Oh! You two (pointing to her guards), don't let him go. I will take my notebook.**

**Spottedleaf: Uh-Oh. Garfield, bad luck for you. She's gonna take the notebook.**

**Bluestar returns with a notebook in her paws and a pen.**

**Bluestar: Garfield, sign your signature here! I loooooooooooove your movies! OOOOOOOOOO! It's so GGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD to see you live!**

**Greystripe:…**

Uh…. this is written by my sis. Ignore all the weird things.


	2. Chapter 2: WindClan Strikes

Chapter 2: WindClan strikes

**Dawnshine:YO!**

**Leafpool: Welcome back to the- uh, let's call it the movie…**

**Blackstar: Hey! You are NOT supposed to be here!**

**Spottedleaf: Neither do you!**

**Dawnshine: Um, can someone just say-**

**Jayfeather: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

***Runs around like mad***

**Ravenpaw: Of course, that's because you are one of the characters in Warriors.**

**Blackstar: Mummy, can I have my toy mousy already?**

**Spottedleaf: Ahhhhhhhhh! Blackstar! Don't be CRAZY! I'm NOT your mummy!**

**Leafpool: *pawface* let's just start the movie…**

Onestar POV

Yahoo! I can't believe it! I'm going to tell my clan about our trip to the Tokyo Disneyland! Now, the cats are gathering around me to hear announcements! Oh look! I have an idea! "Now! I 've called all of you to come because of something Extremely Good! WE'RE GOING TO THE TOKYO DISNEYLAND!" I shouted into my cats' ears. "And," I continued, "In this while, ALL THE KITS AND APPEARENTICES WILL BE A WARRIOR THERE!" That's my GREAT idea. Look at the kits! They're SMILING! I MUST be a GOOD leader after all!

Kestrelwing POV

What? The… The Disneyland? DAMN IT! I HATE TAKING TRVELLING HERBS HERE AND THERE AND HERE AND THERE AND THE CRAZY CLANMATES OF MINE ARE SHOUTING EXTREMELY LOUD! And where's the cobweb? Ah, here. Hmmm… Which IS the herb? What is the poppy seeds doing there? AHHHHH! I gonna go CRAZY! And this moss, it's one second old! How do cats have kits with moss one second old?

Ashfoot POV

"I CAN"T SLEEP!" I shouted, covering my ears. Then I have an idea. I looked around to make sure no cat was here and snatched my laptop from under my pillow. I switched it on and opened my email account.

UserID: ihatethisclan

Password: 

I found out that I have a mail from Firestar, my secret crush. Um, in fact, ten mails from him! I opened the first one.

From you lovely: Firestar

_Oh dear my lovely, we're going to the Tokyo Disneyland! What do you think about it?_

I deleted it. I opened my other nine ones together.

From Firestar

_Dear lovely, do you know that we are going to the Disneyland next week?_

DAMN IT! I deleted this one. Onestar never told us it was next week! I looked at the others.

_From Firestar:_

_How are you? I am fine, thank you._

_From your ThunderClan leader: Firestar_

_My lovely, thanks for your concern._

_Firestar:_

Oh Ashlovy, do you have kits?

I sighed and deleted these three mails. I then found out that the others are all the same:

_Firestarry:_

_When are you having kits, Ashy? I want them soon. I would like to have Webkit or Redkit or Stormkit or Furkit for Toms, and Cleankit or Flykit or Gamekit or Drainkit for !_

Argh! How many times had I told him that I DON"T HAVE KITS? I closed the laptop, pushed it back under the pillow. I think eating deathberries might be better that poppy seeds.

**Spottedleaf: Oh! What a good show!**

**Firestar: I HATE IT! WHO TOLD OUR SECRET!**

**Ravenpaw: Me did.**

**Garfield: I'm back!**

**-silence-**

**Bluestar: OHH! Why are you back again!**

**Dawnshine: Er, you know, let's go get some poppyseeds.**

**Leafpool: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the movie and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: ShadowClan Strikes

Chapter three: ShadowClan strikes

**Feathertail: Yahoo! We're back!**

**Yellowfang: You… You are not supposed to be here!**

**Mysterious voice: Oh, damn it! You appeared again!**

**Dawnshine: Well, anyway, I decided to have a question of the chapter now. The question in chapter two is: ****How many cat in the chapter mentioned has a computer? ****Now, It's easy. And I decided to give Mystery Presents for the one who was correct. There were first, second, third places, and runner ups. Don't worry if you are one of the runner ups and had a different present.**

**Mysterious voice: Oh yeah?**

**Blackstar: It's my Clan today!**

**Leafpool: Not really. I…**

**Blackstar: Mummy! I want my toy mousy!**

**Spottedleaf: AHHHHHHHH! Help!**

**Dawnshine: Someone help me say the disclaimer…**

**Blackstar: Toy mousy does not own warriors!**

**Ravenpaw: * At the same time* Dawwwwwwnnnnshhhineeeee does not own waaaaarrrrriiooooorrssssss…**

**Leafpool: Um, let's start the show now!**

Blackstar POV

Good! The Disneyland! Now I'm coming to get them! I jumped on one cat and yelled, "Let all my kitties gather around this kitty for a Clan meeting!" Herm, This time, I'll just tell them straight away! " WE ARE GOING TO THE YOKYO DISNEYLAND!" I exclaimed. Then the kitty below me said, "Um? It's Tokyo, not Yokyo…"

Toadfoot POV

Who's that one standing on me and shouting? Even said 'Yok' instead of 'Tok'… I still need to correct that cat… I'm feeling dizzy… I cannot stand it anymore… That… Cat… Is… Too…Fat.

Snowbird POV

That poor cat Blackstar is sitting… Blackstar is… still sitting on that cat. Well, anyway. I'm still going to get on the rides in there. Everyone, even the elders, is going.

Littlecloud POV

I'm gonna go get these traveling herbs… But… I don't know what I'm carrying in my mouth now. It could be the yarrow, horsetail or cobweb or something else. I took a bite in it. DEATHBERRIES! I'm… Dying…

*Ten minutes later*

Hey, I'm back. StarClan told me that someone fed me Aliveberries. I opened my eyes and saw Tigerheart. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I was just sleeping. You woke me up with that… Smelly thing." I replied. "Oh," he said, going out. "I thought you were dead. I heard a large 'BOINK' sound over here. Anyway, you're too fat." Then he disappeared. I thought of an evil idea. I put some deathberries in Blackstar's serving of traveling herbs. Beacause he was sitting on that poor cat just now. Is it… Snowbird? No, she's white. Or… Smokefoot? Must not be. Anyway, I put another few deathberries in Tigerheart's serving too. Well, he said that I was fat. But I admit a bit I was.

Dawnpelt POV

Damn… I wanted to die… I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE TOKYO DISNEYLAND… I then sighed. I took out my computer under my bed. There's no one here since everyone- no, almost everyone was celebrating outside. But there's still no one here. I logged in to my Cat Communications account.

UserID: IamDaWN

Password: rainraingoaway

The chatroom's empty. That's when I noticed that Cinderheart, Morningflower and Gorseclaw's online.

Gorseclaw's name: CLAWyourEYESaway

Cinderheart's name: Cinderella

Morningflower's name: Good_morning

CLAWyourEYESaway: Hi!

Good_morning: Hi!

CLAWyourEYESaway: Opps sorry I need to go for a hunting patrol bye!

Cinderella: Sure.

Heatherclaw logged off. I typed in something.

IamDaWN: Do you know that we're going to the Disneyland?

Good_morning: Yep!

That's when I heard someone calling me. I left them chatting and logged off.

Dawnshine: Hey! It's a little longer this time! Yay!

**Leafpool: I want to figure out who's that cat talking mysteriously!**

**Mystrerious cat: You can figure out! This is a poem for the clue. This is from a book, but I made the poem up:**

**I was just a normal kit,**

**Until I met someone I think I need.**

**That was when I was a paw,**

**But I think it ended with fighting, true and all.**

**Then I met the cat's sibling,**

**I then thought of the cat day and I night, even when I'm eating.**

**When I was a full cat, I met that cat secretly,**

**But that cat was still a little fishy.**

**Finally, one cat told me what I'm expecting,**

**I was surprised, but not that scaring.**

**After everything, I lost one thing,**

**But very soon got back to paying.**

**I had met this cat, that might make me happy,**

**Not long after, I went a bit grumpy.**

**But very soon, I went to the place I was angry at before,**

**But now happy, ever and forever more.**

**Dawnshine: So we have one question. But that's not the main! The Question for this chapter is ****Which cat is Blackstar sitting on?**

Ravenpaw: So bye! R and R! There's three quizzes to answer for here! 


	4. Chapter 4: SkyClan and RiverClan Strikes

Chapter Four:RiverClan and SkyClan got striked

**Dawnshine: Hi! We're back after a long time and sorry for not updating as a few of our cats went for a holiday to Hawaii and just came back yesterday.**

**Spottedleaf: And the answer for the previous chappy is Toadfoot! P-O-O-R Toadfoot and congrats to Fireflare and Splashfoot! They get a Squashed Toadfoot plushie with a Blackstar eating mouse plushie!**

**Toadfoot: And that ended me up in the medicine cat den for three moons!**

**Ravenpaw: And for that weird Mystery Cat...**

**Firestar: VOICEPAW wins! so he/she gets a StarClan uniform!:)**

**Graystripe: And you'll know who is the cat soon!**

**Spottedleaf: Further more, this chapter's a bonus, as it consists two clans!**

**All cats: YAY!**

**Dawnshine: LOL and please enjoy!**

Mistystar just ate a fish and was burping so loud that Reedwhisker swore that even the tribe could hear it. Suddenly, Mistystar's computer beeped and Mistystar realised that it was an email from her brother. Before Reedwhisker could scold Mistystar for burping loudly, he found Mistystar reading the mail and at the next second-

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"Mistystar screamed and Reedwhisker found the tree outside the leader's den going TIMBER!

The whole clan dashed inside the den and Mistystar was squashed to jumped to the ceiling of the den and yelled,"Listen! RiverClan! We are going to DISNEYLAND IN TOKYO! And she found the cats hanging balloons and decorating the den while some went to hunt for fresh-kill, obviously they are going to have a party in her den but she liked it.

Meanwhile, in SkyClan...

All the cats was tango-ing in the gorge. Billystorm with Leafpool;Echosong with Harveymoon;Sharpclaw with Petalnose...and many kittypets of unknown name and somehow Sol was there. He was drinking a cup of orange juice and munching on a fried mouse with BBQ sauce mixed with fish-and-chips and tomato sauce, SkyClan's signature dish prepared by Petalnose.

Some cats even prepared buffet, BBQ and seafood in the Whispering caves.

They were partying because they found out that they will go to the Disneyland with Firestar and they missed Firestar REALLLLLLLL much. Except some kits don't know who is Firestar.

Sol kept staring at sharpclaw and mewed," Hey kitty, you gonn faint in one minute."

Exactly one minute later, Sharpclaw fainted and Sol carried him to the twolegs' nest and threw him there.

Back in RiverClan...

All the cats were sunbathing under the sun and a few was sunbathing AND swimming a 'doggie paddle'.

Then, Mistystar announced that it's time they have the phototaking ceremony. So they asked a random kittypet to take a picture of them eating fish altogether and one by one with Pebblesplash's 'precious' iphone she found in a twoleg rubbish dump. So all the time the random kittypet was holding his nose.

Sudddenly the kittypet's phone beeped and he answered it while taking the pictures.

" Who are you?" the kittypet asked.

" Er... Tigerstar?" that cat mewed. Mistystar jumped.

" Are you looking for Scourge? If yes, dial 12345678. If you are looking for Sasha, it's 87654321."

" What? You're looking for Firestar? His phone was spoilt and so..."

The cat closed his phone. Then he noticed Mistystar.

" You see, I'm the cat who tell Tigerstar his friends' number... And he always forgot them."

Mistystar jumped down. She practically flew to her den and opened her computer.

She opened her Yahoo account. Then, she went to the chat. All the other leaders were online.

She played tic-tac-toe with Firestar after him begging her.

Onestar: Hi Misty!

Mistystar gave Onestar a slap nudge.

Onestar: Ow...

Firestar: Scissors, paper, Stone!

All the cats then at the same time,

Mistystar: Stone!

Onestar: Stone!

Blackstar: Stone!

Leafstar( She's the SkyClan leader): Stone!

Firestar: Scissors!

Blackstar: ...

Onestar: How unfortunate for Firestar...

Blackstar sent Firestar a spam nudge.

Firestar sent Leafstar a spam nudge.

Leafstar sent Mistystar a spam nudge.

Mistystar sent Onestar a spam nudge.

Leafstar: Is this a disease or something?

Onestar: DISEASE UNKNOWN.

Firestar: I wanna play uno.

Onestar: But there's five cats.

Blackstar: Hey, I know something...

Firestar: What? NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!

Firestar is blocked from the chat.

Mistystar invited everyone to play uno.

Leafstar won.

Blackstar sent a I-Hate-You nudge to Leafstar.

Leafstar sent a Kill nudge to Blackstar.

Onestar and Mistystar joined the battle.

Leafstar unblocked Firestar.

Firestar joined the battle.

And the battle ended like this:

Leafstar: I got to go. Echosong told me that a kit is born and is named Disneykit. Bye!

All: Bye!

Mistystar logged off and she went to Cat Communcations.

She spammed Tigerstar and logged off.

Meanwhile, in SkyClan...

Everycat is celebrating the born of the new kit, Disneykit. Leafstar said that Disneykit would be their future leader. And all the cats are already screaming, " DISNEYSTAR! HURRAY FOR DISNEYSTAR!"

Leafstar sent all of them a tight slap each.

She sighed and went back to sleep.

**Dawnshine: I know, this is a boring ending but I need IDEAS!**

**All the cats: IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS!**

**Dawnshine: And I wanna thank Ms Amber for allowing me to use her idea of Cats Communication!:)**

**Spottedleaf: So she gets a Mistystar plushie!**

**Ravenpaw: Can somebody just say who is that Mystery Cat?**

**All except Ravenpaw: BLUESTAR!**

**Bluestar: *Gasp* How do you know?**

**Toadfoot: We can smell.**

**Graystripe: And the question for this Chappy is: Who sent Mistystar the message before she "YAYAYAYAY!"-ed?**

**Firestar: This question is much too easy. The answer is-**

**All the cats covered his mouth.**

**Firestar: Moogf! Dretdjf! Mmmmmmishskd!**

**Dawnshine: Err, three notices here.**

**1. I will not update until I have at least 25 reviews in total.**

**2. The 20th reviewer gets 4 plushies of his/her choice.**

**3. Please vote in the poll at my profile.**

**Spottedleaf: So Read and Review! Bye!**

**All waves paws/ hands**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing!

Chapter Five: Preparing!  
I have decided to finish this story quickly so... Well.  
Hollyleaf: NOOOOOOOO...  
Silverstream: Why are you here anyway?  
Yellowfang: Silverstream, we're going back to StarClan.  
Firestar: Er... My question is, are you guys supposed to be here?  
Graystripe: Silverstream!  
Silverstream: Graystripe!  
Dawnshine's sister:... SHUT UP! Erm, Rowenclaw, I Choose You!  
Rowenclaw: If Dawnshine's sister owns Warriors, It would be the end of the world.  
Dawnshine sis: Shut up! And, I want to finish this story quick so... There wouldn't be activities at the end anymore.  
Hollyleaf:NONONONONONONONONONOONONOOOO O...  
Firestar: Are they really my Clanmates?  
Dawnshine sis: Rowenclaw and Silverstream are not. Anyway,  
All: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER-  
Tigerstar:CHAPTER FIVE!  
All: *Le gasp*  
Dawnshinesis: Anyway, have fun!  
By the way,I'm Dawnshine's sis(if you remember),now known as Skysong.  
*Line* Man, I can't change the Bold or non-bold in this one, It's either all Bold or Non-Bold.

-ThunderClan-

Firestar was in his den, preparing all his food and stuff. He muttered something about "Graystripe stealing his food" as he took a look at a mouse.  
It was half-chewed. Suddenly, Graystripe ran into the den and started throwing a lot of twoleg stuff, like balloons and plushies.  
"Hey, look at this!" Graystripe meowed as his tail pointed at a big stack of rectangular stuff.  
"It... looks like me," Firestar concluded.  
"You can read two-leg languages. Tell me."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Whatever. It is a story of us in this twoleg book thingy, and the title is 'Into The Wild'. It's about my first coming into the Clan."  
"WHAT!?" Graystripe screeched so loud that suddenly, a bunch of banana peels and rotten fruits were thrown at him.  
"I can translate it. You wanna read?" Firestar snorted.  
"Yes! Bring it along to the Dishleydand," Graystipe replied cheerfully as he danced out of the den.  
"It's Disneyland!" Firestar corrected/screamed at him.

*Line* Oh, How inconvenient!

-RiverClan-

Mistystar was throwing whatever fish she can find into what Reedwhisker told her was a twoleg stuff called "bag".  
She took a look at a Mistystar Plushie Skysong, her boss, gave her. It's... squishy.  
She went to check a random kit's bag and found redundent rubbish like fish bones. She stared at the kit as the kit gave a 'failed puppy eyes' and Mistystar sighed,  
wondering what would the kit do to the fish bones.

*Line* Sorry, the main one will be based on ThunderClan, so the other Clan's POV would be short.

-ShadowClan-

Blackstar was glaring at all his worker cats as they moved practically half the stuff in the Clan into a LARGE BAG.  
He was lying lazily on a rock as he saw a kit putting random twoleg cookies inside.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THEY SHOULD NOT BE INSIDE! THEY SHOULD BE IN-" he shoved the cookies into his mouth and patted his stomach,  
"Here."  
The kit rolled his eyes and started throwing food into Blackstar's mouth like ninja darts, exepct it is way more hilarious.  
Blackstar choked and dived into a river.(A/N where did the river come from?)  
He did not know how do swim.  
Rowenclaw had to poke him with a stick. (MOI STICK! Jayfeather yelled)  
Then he dangled Blackstar with the stick and threw the poor leader on the grass.  
And Blackstar knocked his head on the rock he had been sitting on, and-  
Skysong, his boss, had to pull him to the backstage.  
*Line* Two more Clans to go!

-WindClan-

Onestar yawned and gobbled down all the prey he had.

*Line* Sorry WindClan's is the shortest!

-SkyClan-

Leafstar started derpin' around in Facebook.  
Billystorm started screaming, "LEAFSTAR START PREPARING YOUR STUFF FOR THE DIS- WHATEVER IS IT LAND NOW PLEASEEEE!"  
Leafstar went NO.  
Billystorm started looking into Leafstar's Facebook status.  
"Awesome," he whispered.  
"Yeah..." "What is it?"  
The whole SkyClan blew up because Leafstar got angry that Billystorm did not know what is Facebook.  
Just Joking.  
line~~ Spottedleaf: Oh, and we don't own Facebook.  
Skysong: Yeah.  
Hollyleaf: Bye! 


End file.
